Check
by Alternative Angel
Summary: 'It was probably because of Iemitsu that Yamamoto equated the Mafia to a game.' Another day in the lives of the members of CEDEF as they listen to another one their leader's odd analogies.


Me: Apparently, the myth that late night eating affects dreams is true.

Reborn: Just what exactly did you eat?

Me: Publix chicken smeared with french onion dip. _Mayfield_ french onion dip.

Reborn: ...Well, there are weirder things.

Tsuna: You'd know all about that, wouldn't you?

Reborn: I see you need a lesson in respect. ~kicks Tsuna to the ground~

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I assure you, Enma would have kidnapped Tsuna and ran away with him. Instead, Chrome got kidnapped by a creepy stalker; therefore, I don't own _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_.

**I~II~III~IV~V~VI~VII~VIII~IX~X**

CEDEF really was an oddball group. (Not as bad as Sawada's Guardians, but still.)

It wasn't because Lal Mirch had become a member, oh no. She had done well with COMSUBIN, but she wasn't really all that remarkable compared to her comrades.

It wasn't because most of their members were named after a food. She'd readily admit that the names had thrown her off, but she had heard far more ridiculous names. Heck, her name was a pepper, so she couldn't say anything.

It wasn't because their youngest member was a brat who spoke in an ancient Japanese dialect and enjoyed washing clothes by hand.

No, it was because of their leader, the "Young Lion of Vongola." Quite possibly the most bat-shit insane man she'd ever met. _And she'd met a lot of nut cases._

Not only was the man practically bipolar, obsessed with how adorable his wife and son were, and a pretty damn cruel tutor, even by Arcobaleno standards, but he often had inane thoughts that came to him at the most bizarre times.

Like now, for instance.

"Basil, pawns are important to the other pieces," said Iemitsu, waving a white pawn around before using it to take out Basil's black one.

The dirty blonde frowned at his master's words, "Master, what do pawns have to do with the Sawada-dono? I was asking why Sawada-dono seemed content to let Xanxus take over the Vongola, but changed his mind so easily after those girls and the children were threatened." Basil placed another pawn nearer Iemitsu's frontline.

"Don't you think that the Mafia is kind of like chess?" The older man grinned as he moved a pawn to meet his subordinate's attack before continuing, "The pawns are the lower members, while the other pieces are the body guards, advisors, or other important figures."

Basil's eyes widened as he understood, "So, Fuuta-kun, I-pin-san, and Bianchi-san would be pawns, as are Nana-san, Haru-san, and Kyoko-san. They're important to Sawada-dono's Family, but everyone else views them as insignificant."

"Exactly!" the leader of CEDEF said exuberantly, right before taking out another pawn, this time with his right rook. "Just remember that my Nana is a _queen_, not some paltry pawn."

Ah, can't forget that this guy is also the man who can simultaneously dig graves and find occupants for said graves.

"But what about the Guardians? The other pieces are the ones to worry about, but they don't all have the same way of doing things, much like how you say Decimo's Guardians act," questioned Oregano, watching the chess game from the couch. Her leader made a good move.

Turmeric chuckled from his place by the tea table, "From what I've heard, the Thunder and Sun Guardians would be the perfect rooks."

Basil nodded in agreement. Yes, those two were fit for such a role, always charging straight ahead and reckless to a fault. Of course, Lambo was still a child, so he was more like a pawn that could be exchanged for a rook, but you had to work insanely hard to make that trade. 'It's a pity,' he thought with a smile, 'that his obnoxiousness isn't used as a weapon.'

Lambo really would be the greatest, then, wouldn't he?

"The knights would be Gokudera and Yamamoto," Lal pointed out. It made sense; those two defended Sawada's honor more than their own.

Iemitsu shook his head at this. "No, no, Lal! You're thinking about the wrong kind of knight! We're used to thinking of the knights whom would fight with honor and dignity, always doing as the king bids." The blonde's ever present grin fell a bit as he continued, "In chess, knights are the ones with the most unique style, one that the queen can't adopt."

No one quite understood what he meant, but none could figure out how to voice their confusion.

After a moment, Oregano gave up and just asked, "So, since those two can't be knights, they're bishops?"

Their leader nodded his head at her, his grin coming back full force as he watched Basil move the mentioned piece. "It's kind of obvious, don't you think?"

Oregano thought about it, "The bishops are the ones closest to the king and queen. They also move kind of similar to the rooks, but use strategy more often."

The others took this into consideration and agreed that it was fitting. Gokudera and Yamamoto stuck to Tsuna like glue, never too far away that they didn't come to their best friend and boss's aid. And they _were_ kind of reckless, letting themselves get injured all in the name of winning for Tsuna, though they did actually think their attacks through, which was more than anyone could say for Ryohei or Lambo.

Lal's eyes widened as something occurred to her. "Wait, they means that the knights-!"

Iemitsu's grin transformed into a smirk as he moved his knight, "You got it, Lal. Hibari Kyouya and Rokudo Mukuro are the knights of Tsuna's Family."

Lal grimaced as the image of Mukuro and Hibari in knight's armor came into her head. She grit her teeth and shook her head to clear the image, muttering to herself that the asian features clashed with the European armor.

Of course, this spawned the image of Mukuro in a samurai's attire with a high ponytail instead of his future self's trademark low one, blood from various cuts dripping onto his clothes. This picture somehow brought about the image of Hibari in a demon warlord's armor, with the mask pulled up to reveal his face covered with the blood of his enemies.

Lal got chills.

Iemitsu, oblivious to the blue-haired chibi's reaction, repeated what he'd stated earlier about the knights, countering Basil's move with another, and then added, "The knights are the ones that threaten the king and queen the most. The queen, for all her power, can't attack the knight when he is in the position to attack her. The king can only retreat when threatened by the knight, and God forbid how screwed over you'd be if the two knights worked as a team."

Tumeric put in his own two cents, "The knights are unlike any of the other pieces. They almost always are on the offensive, rarely ever being used as a defense." He paused as he remembered something. "Wait, what about that girl that Rokudo Mukuro uses as a vessel? Isn't she the Guardian of the Mist?"

The other members' eyes widened at his question. Dokuro Chrome's and Rokudo Mukuro's places in the Decimo's Family had been the topic of much debate in the Vongola's organization as of late. Maybe their leader could finally clear things up.

The massive man frowned at the question. "Dokuro is simply a means for Rokudo Mukuro to perform his duties as the Mist Guardian. She's just a pawn."

"But one that can be exchanged for a knight. Dokuro Chrome, while not anywhere near Rokudo Mukuro's level, is still important. Your son made that clear. He believes that they rely on her just as much as each other, and that makes her just as much the Mist Guardian as Rokudo Mukuro," Lal argued. Sawada may still be a kid, but she understood that he would never allow for his father to speak of Chrome as he did, respect for his elders be damned.

Iemitsu decided to let it go, knowing not to argue with the incomplete Arcobaleno over such a small matter.

"Well, that leaves the question of who is in the queen's position. I mean, it's clear that Decimo is the king, being the boss and all, but I can't think of anyone to be the queen," questioned Oregano.

This brought the grin back to Iemitsu's face as he answered, "Ah, that'd be the one who is the most powerful and is always by the king's side. Naturally, the queen is my cute son's home tutor and hitman, Reborn!"

"Actually, master, you and Oregano are wrong on both," stated Basil, startling everyone. He'd been so quiet the last minute or two that everyone had forgotten he was there- a common occurrence in Basil's life.

Seeing everyone looking at him, the young boy continued, "Reborn-san is the one that always stands at the back, rarely getting involved. He doesn't fight much, but if he fell, everything would fall apart. Without him, Sawada-dono can't fight at full strength and crumbles. And we all know that the rest, willingly and unwillingly, go down if Reborn-san goes down."

Iemitsu's eyes narrowed in thought. "And what about my son, then? If he's not the king, then what is he?"

"Why, he's the queen, of course," Basil answered candidly. "Sawada-dono would never sit back as everyone else fought for him. When his precious people are endangered, he's right at the frontline, protecting everyone."

The boy pointed at his master as he continued, "Actually, you're explanation for Hibari-dono and Rokudo-dono being knights helped, master. Those two are the ones that pose the most threat to Sawada-dono, and rarely listen to anything he says, though their behavior towards him differs from each others'. Those two fight in a way that Sawada-dono can't, because they are ruthless and deceptive."

The other CEDEF members' eyes lit up as they processed this, Iemitsu slowly nodding his head to his subordinate's reasoning.

"Plus, Sawada-dono is the most capable of all the fighters. He's the fastest, the most mobile, the most adaptable, and the most enduring. And, much like the queen, if they lost him, no one else can measure up to him. There is only one queen, just as there is only one Sawada Tsunayoshi," Basil finished, then he looked down at the chess board.

Iemitsu looked at the young boy and nodded his head in approval, "Well said, Basil."

Basil smiled at his master, "Thank you." He moved a piece. "And checkmate, master."

**I~II~III~IV~V~VI~VII~VIII~IX~X**

Me: Yeah, I don't know where that emotional bit came from, but it works.

Reborn: Your beginning sucked, though.

Me: ~winces~ I was hoping I could wait until other people read this before getting criticized, but it seems that was wishful thinking.

Tsuna: ~pats my shoulder in empathy~ You're not alone in your suffering. ~turns~ Give her your own criticisms so that she'll forget about Reborn's cruelty.


End file.
